Thunder Bazooka
Thunder Bazooka is a Lightning Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the third of three Attack Moves for Lightning. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 雷角回弾 **Taiwanese: 閃電砲擊 (Lightning Cannon Strike) *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Usage Condition: You have to win at Scissors to use this Move. *Effect: Jump into the air and spin around, gathering electricity around your body, then shoot forward and slam into your opponent! Availability *Japanese **6th Edition (New; 072-雷; ft. Styracosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (064-雷; ft. Chasmosaurus vs. Wuerhosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (064-雷; ft. Chasmosaurus vs. Wuerhosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (085-雷; ft. Triceratops vs. Rajasaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (082-雷; ft. Brachyceratops) **2007 4th Edition (083-雷; ft. Torosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (093-雷; ft. Torosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (056-雷; ft. Diceratops vs. Ceratosaurus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (010-雷; ft. Super Torosaurus; ft. char. Rod) *English **5th Edition (New; 072-雷; ft. Styracosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (064-雷; ft. Chasmosaurus vs. Wuerhosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (084-雷; ft. Triceratops vs. Rajasaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (082-雷; ft. Brachyceratops) **Series 2 4th Edition (093-雷; ft. Torosaurus) *Taiwanese **4th Edition (New; 072-雷; ft. Styracosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (064-雷; ft. Chasmosaurus vs. Wuerhosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (084-雷; ft. Triceratops vs. Rajasaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (082-雷; ft. Brachyceratops) **Series 2 4th Edition (093-雷; ft. Torosaurus) Thunder Bazooka Card 5.png|Thunder Bazooka arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Thunder Bazooka Card 4.png|Thunder Bazooka arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Thunder Bazooka Card 3.png|Thunder Bazooka arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Thunder Bazooka Card 1.jpg|Thunder Bazooka arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Thunder Bazooka Card 2.gif|Thunder Bazooka arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition) Thunder.jpg|Thunder Bazooka arcade card (English 5th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Owner: Max Taylor (D-Team) *Used by: Chomp *Debut: Ruff and Ready **Used In: 35, 38-39, 44-45, 48, 51, 54 *Used to Defeat: Terry, Stegosaurus, Spiny, Tank, Saurophaganax (with Ace as Thunder Storm Bazooka), Torvosaurus (with Ace as Thunder Storm Bazooka), Piatnitzkysaurus *Effect: Run forward, jumping into the air and spinning around to gather electricity around your body, then slam and drill into your opponent! *Other: It was likely in the card folio Jonathan had, stolen by the Alpha Gang but reclaimed by Dr. Taylor and given to Max, though it wasn't first used until much later. It was Chomp's fifth Move Card; between its debut and the season 1 finale, it was Chomp's most-used Move, but fell off early in Mesozoic Meltdown, not being used after Ancient Rome. It can be combined with Cyclone to form the Fusion Move Thunder Storm Bazooka. TCG Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Card Code: DKCG-120/160, SAS-059/100 *Card Rarity: Common (DKCG), Silver Rare (SAS) *Image From (DKCG): 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Image From (SAS): 07 4th(+)/S2 4th arcade card *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Scissors Lightning Dinosaur can use this Move.) Thunder Bazooka TCG Card 2-Silver (French).jpg|Thunder Bazooka TCG card (SAS, French) Trivia *When Max uses this Move, he leaps into the air and lightning erupts from the card, then he tumbles forward repeatedly while slashing it. **Though this is likely for audience-only visual effect, this action is clearly interrupted mid-way by Rod and Laura in Beast or Famine, making him fall flat on his face. *Both times Chomp defeated Terry with Thunder Bazooka, it was shortly after he had defeated a wild Grass Dinosaur with Volcano Burst. *Though not defeating Dr. Z's Megalosaurus, it dealt most of the damage before being knocked into boulders defeated it. Gallery Thunder Bazooka (Chomp) 06.jpg|Chomp using Thunder Bazooka Thunder Bazooka (Chomp) 08.jpg|Chomp hitting Stegosaurus with Thunder Bazooka Chomp using Thunder Bazooka on Piatnitzkysaurus.jpg|Chomp using Thunder Bazooka on Piatnitzkysaurus Thunder Bazooka - Go.png|Monoclonius spinning in midair, flying at Gastonia Thunder Bazooka - Hit.png|Thunder Bazooka hits Navigation Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:Move Cards Category:TCG Category:D-Team